


Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

by Dawnwind



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: Lewis wishes Hathaway didn't visit the barber quite so often.





	Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

Hair today, Gone Tomorrow

Lewis looked up as Hathaway walked in, smartly dressed in his sartorial best. There was one change since the day before.

“You’ve had your hair cut,” Lewis commented, without adding _‘again.’_ Only yesterday, he’d been daydreaming about running his fingers through the flaxen waves. Now, Hathaway’s hair was so short, his pink scalp showed through the shorn locks, leaving him oddly vulnerable.

“You should have been a detective,” Hathaway said with a grin. “Good eye for detail.” He ran a hand over his hair, just as Lewis had imagined doing. “Don’t like to fuss with it.”

 _I would,_ Lewis thought.


End file.
